Lets Mix Things Up A Bit
by dreamingofmagic
Summary: The two elementals in charge of the naruto world get bored and decide to mix things up a bit...craziness ensues! Warning: there will be swearing, full summary inside. Akatsuki/oc, konoha/oc, suna/oc
1. Chapter 1

**_Description: The two elementals who watch over the world. Ukiyo-sama and Shikyo-sama get bored after everything in the world of Naruto is calmed. The countries are at peace and even the Akatsuki has calmed slightly...(or as much as they can). So they send 3 girls into the world to...switch things up a bit. Hilarity, drama, and even romance ensues. 3 very minor OCs, 3 main Oc's. Akatsuki/oc, konoha/oc, and Suna/oc. alternating POV._**

**_I own Nothing except my OCs! xD_**

_ "Mizu-san" A calm bell like voice sounded around the room, accomponied by a soft breaze that stirred the water. _

_ "Fuzei-chan?" A blue head popped out of the large body of water. "Do you need something?" The girl's, Mizu's, voice was happy and bubbly, bringing a soft smile to Fuzei's lips. _

_ "Ukiyo-sama and Shikyo-sama are calling a meeting, they sent me to fetch you" Fuzei's silver eyes acted similar to mirrors, reflecting Mizu's happy grin and blue youthful eyes. _

_ "Already?" Mizu cocked her head to the side, a confused expression clouding her features. "But we just had one yesterday..." It was odd for a meeting to be called so soon, usually they had a quick on once everyother week...to catch up. Otherwise Ukiyo-sama and Shikyo-sama kept things under control._

_ "Yes. Ukiyo-sama seemed quite excited for something" Fuzei admitted. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, otherwise her face remained emotionless as always. "I shall tell them that I have informed you" She disapeared in a cloud of warm wind and swirling silver hair and gown."_

_ "Well best to get going" Mizu smiled brightly as she swam up to the shore. "Dont want to keep them waiting...especially Shikyo-sama..."_

_ "Thank you all for coming" Two people stood in front of four. To the left was a beautiful woman. She gave out the purest sense of life and energy. White hair poured over her shoulders and down her back, blending in with her pale porceline skin and shimering white gown. She was the one who had spoken, Ukiyo-sama. "I know that we only spoke yesterday...but me and my sister have noticed something...troubling"_

_ "Tch...screw troubling" The harsh voice came from the right of Ukiyo-sama. A black hood was thrown back, revealing narrowed red eyes, red pursed lips, and black curling hair. The rest of her body was covered by a black velvet robe that she was never seen without._

_ "Shikyo" Ukiyo admonished. "No need to be so harsh"_

_ "Tch" Shikyo-sama rolled her eyes. "Listen runts. Ukiyo was sugarcoating things. There is no fucking touble going on down below. Truth is...everythings great..and we're bored with it" _

_ "What the hell do you mean? Isnt that what we want?" A firey girl exclaimed, her scarlet hair fyring around her shoulder as if it was fire itself._

_ "Kasai-chan..." A short yet willowy girl groaned from beside her. "Behave yourself..."_

_ "Like hell I will! We work our ass's off to keep things calm and now you decide that your BORED?" Kasai groweld. "Thats bulshit!"_

_ "Kas-chan..." Mizu whimpered, not liking the sight of her sister so angry...even though it happened quite often. _

_ "Calm yourself Kasai-san" Ukiyo-sama sighed. Quite used to Kasai's temper. _

_ "Ya, remember your place runt" Shikyo scowled. Kasai narrowed her eyes at the dark sister but remained silent. "As I was saying...we are bored. So we've decided to twist things up a bit. We will be sending you to certain parts of the world that have found peace...to mess things up a bit._

_ "Not starting any wars or true problems" Ukiyo-sama cut in. "Simply your being there and your powers will be room for...excitement" _

_ "But if you decide to start problems that will be fine" Shikyo-sama smirked._

_ "Shikyo..." Ukiyo sighed. "But we will need one of you too stay...to carry messages and such"_

_ "I shall remain here" Fuzei sighed upon seeing her sisters expressions of disapointment. "I have no desire to be earthbound"_

_ "Understandable" Ukiyo nodded, achnologing her decision. "You know of the people there and you may choose to reveal your true selves if you wish."_

_ "Got it" Mizu gave Ukiyo a large grin. "So whos going where?"_

_ "Well Ukiyo decided she will let you guys choose..." Shikyo admitted. "But dont choose some quiet pussy ass place. I need my fucking entertainment."_

_ "I'll go to the Akatsuki base then..." Kasai smirked. "They will deffinetly be entertaining"_

_ "Ill go to Sunakagure!" Mizu shouted happily, raising her hand in the air childishly._

_ "But wont the desert be hard on you Mizu-san?" Ukiyo worried._

_ "It will be hard at first...but the Kazekage is so adorable!" Mizu giggled, a light blush dusting her cheeks._

_ "Of course..." Kasai rolled her eyes at her blue haired sister._

_ "I would very much like the go to Konoha" The greenhaired girl admitted. Speaking for only the seccond time durring the meeting._

_ "Yes that would be a wonderful place for you Tsuichi" Ukiyo smiled. _

_ "So its all figured out?" Shikyo grinned cockilly. "Then lets do this!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review everyone! Here the first chapter! Each chapter will alternate characters point of views! First is Kasai and the Akatsuki. Let me know who you want next! Mizu and Suna? or Tsuchi and Konoha? Just a warning: Kasai may come off as annoyingly strong in this chapter! I am aware that it is like this...but it wont always be like that! She has many weaknesses that will show, and what seems like strength...isnt really...its hard to explain but you will understand soon enough xD lol

**There will be spoilers about Tobi's true person in this!**  
I own nothing except my Oc's!

"Bitch" Kasai glared above at the darkening sky. Shikyo had just dropped her in the middle of the forest, and none too kindly either. She straightened out her simple red dress. It clung to her upper body with thin straps and a plunging kneckline, showing off her plentiful cleavage. Once reaching her hips it flared out stopping a few inches above her knees.

Shikyo and Ukiyo-sama had handed each girl a dress before they left, coordinating the colors with their elements. "You could have at least let me pack a fucking ba-" She broke off as a strike of lighting hit the ground just feet from her, a clear warning. "Jeeze...sorry" Kasai rolled her glowing amber eyes.

"Who the fuck are you bitch?" She jumped at the sound of the harsh voice.

"Who the fuc- oh" She broke off as she noted his black cloak with red clouds. "Your part of the Akatsuki right?" She grinned, a smile that promised far from anything good.

"Who the fuck wants to know" The man cocked a silver brow and propped his sythe on his shoulder. Eyeing her short but very curvy 5'2" frame he gave her a lecherous smirk.

"Names Kasai...I need to speak to your leader" She informed him, a snicker escaping her lips at the sight of the pendant hanging around his neck. "You worship Jashin?" More giggles escaped her tightly pressed lips.

"Ya I fucking do bitch, what the fuck does your pussy ass know about fucking Jashin-sama?" His voice was harsh yet his eyes revealed pasion and devotion as he spoked of his god.

"Oh I know quite a bit actually..." She smirked. "More than you I bet" She walked passed him only to be stopped by his blade. "Really?" Kasai sighed as she gazed down her nose at the blade pressed against her neck. She was really hoping to avoid fighting for now. She was so fucking tired. Traveling between worlds can take a lot out of you.

"Fucking no one knows more about Jashin-sama than me" The silver haired man snarled. Pressing the blade so it drew blood. He watched the chrimson drop hungrilly.

"I doubt that" Kasai let heat over take her body as she melted into flame, reapearing a few feet away from him. "I also doubt that you could ever hurt me, so put that away before you hurt yourself" She turned away. "Now Im going to see your leader seeing as your taking forever" The mans chakra shifted and she spun around, flinging her arm out to send multiple waves toward him. He managed to dogdge most of them, but it bought her enough time to get away. She could beat him easy, but she was fucking tired.

_'Now to tell that leader that I'm joining his little gang'_

"Only one guy Pein?" Kasai sighed of boredom as she entered the room. "I was expecting a bit more of a challenge." The shadowy figure of Pein flickered.

"I see you were able to get passed Zetsu" He noted, eyeing her unruffled appearance.

"Very easilly infact" Kasai scowled. "I was expecting my new housemates to be more...entertaining"

"You seem very sure of yourself"

"I have no doubt that you will let me join" Kasai tossed long flame like hair over her shoulder before sending him a cocky smirk. "Your little gang could use me...you see..." She sat down on the couch leaning against the wall, legs on the glass table in front of her. Kasai could feel the irritation resonating off of Peins hallographic figure. "I dont have anywhere to go...I'm bored, and you my dear" She studdied her flawlessly painted red nails. "Are slacking. I have heard nothing from villages in months about the dreadful _Akatsuki_" Kasai snarled the name. "Your slacking...its pathetic"

"I could kill you right now you do realize?" Pein informed her monotonously.

"Actually you cant" She stood. "I am immortal in a way, I only die when my leaders decide" Kasai scowled at the ceiling, wishing she could stare all the way through the dark cherry wood. "Which hopefully one wont decide so soon"

"Who are your leaders?"

"So many questions..." She grinned. "I'll answer them all in due time...until then, I'm tired. Where is the base located so I can sleep?"

"I cant just let you join...I wish to know more of your past"

"Why dont you just call Madara in here. He knows who I am" Kasai glared at the flickering form. "I really wanted to avoid talking to that douche...but if I must, I will."

"You know about Madara?" Pein's voice revealed little of his shock, but it was still there.

"Hell ya I know about Madara. He dated one of my leaders once upon a time...until she dumped him on his ass of course" She laughed at the memory. Shikyo had wanted to kill him after finding out that he had cheated on her. But Ukiyo had stopped her. How she managed to stop a rampaging Shikyo, Kasai had no clue.

"Very well..." A moment later another figure appeared. This one was tall and lanky, not much was possible to discern of his appearance except for the swirled mask that he wore.

"That was quick" Kasai muttered. "But whatever" She grinned cheekilly. "Wassup Maddy-kun?"

"Kasai?" The figure grumbled. "What the hell do you want now?"

"Why do I have to want anything..." She glared at him. "Still assuming things Maddy-kun?"

"Dont call me that!" Madara snapped.

"Oh ya...Shikyo called you that...she still hates you by the way"

"She wouldnt have known about that whore if you hadnt told her you bitch"

"I dont let anyone make a fool of either of my leaders" Kasai's teasing personality disapeared. "Especially someone like you"

"Im not speaking of this. What. Do. You. Want?"

"I wanna join the Akatsuki. Shikyo-sama and Ukiyo-sama sent me down here to 'mix things up'" she admitted.

"Fine" Madara sighed, rubbing his masked face. "Pein arrange her room immediatly".

"So quickly? Madara what-" Pein broke off as Madara looked at him.

"She's powerful, we could use her." The masked male sighed. "Not to mention the fact that Shikyo will be pissed if we ruin her entertainment...thats something neither of us want...trust me"

"So...Im in?" Kasai cut in cheekily.

"Ya, whatever, just get out of here runt"

**Kasai's POV:**

_This room needs some serious renovations. _I noted looking around the plain room. It was small with four white walls, no window. To the left was a door that lead to a smallish bathroom. A queen sized bed sat against the opposite wall, completely bare save the mattress. That was it. No mirror, dressor, closset...nothing.

I sat on the bed, testing it. _Need a new mattress too..._ I frowned. I hated shopping...but I was not going to live in this for however long Shikyo-sama and Ukiyo-sama planned on keeping me here. Luckilly I was so tired that not even the hard matress, nor lack of pillow and blanket could keep me up. Within moments I was asleep.

**Sorry it was so short! They'll get longer! I promise! But its really late and I need to pack for a week long vacation...I'll work on it durring the vacation but I wont be able to upload till I get back...I still get emails on my phone though, so let me know what you want next?**

**More Kasai/Akatsuki?**

**Mizu/Suna**

**or...**

**Tsuchi/Konoha**


	3. Chapter 3

"Itai..." A petite girl with blue hair rubbed her head where it had smacked a rather large rock. "So mean Shikyo-sama" She pouted.

"Excuse me..." The blunette spun around, behind her, looking equally confused and defensive, stood a tall girl with a huge fan on her back and four blonde pigtails. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh!" She grinned sheepishly. "My name Mizu! whats your name?"

"Temari..." The blonde stepped back, keeping one hand on her fan. "What I want to know is who the hell are you? You just fell from the sky!"

"Oh...about that..." Mizu giggled. "I'm Lady water! I came from the Land Of Mystic"

"Uh huh...If your lady water...why are you in a desert?" Temari raised a suspicious brow.

"Uhm...well...hehe" Mizu blushed bright red. "I just...chose to come here..." Tugging on a strand of blue hair she looked up at Temari through her lashes. "Could you...show me the way to Suna please?"

"So your telling me...that your leaders are the all powerful Goddesses of Life and Death and that you are the element water in human form here to 'mix things up'" Temari gave Mizu a nonbelieving look.

"YUP!" The blunette gave Temari a wide grin. "But Shikyo-sama and Ukiyo-sama took most of our powers away...it feels funny" Mizu pouted. "Im practically human now"

"Uh huh..." Temari sweatdropped as the childlike girl skipped ahead, humming a random tune. She did not feel as though Mizu posed and threat, but you could never be sure.

"Are we almost there Temari-chan?" Mizu's knee length blue dress flared out as she spun back and began walking backwords.

"Almost...Ahh! Mizu-san your going to-" She broke off as Mizu tripped backwords over yet ANOTHER rock and managed to knock herself out. "Great..." Temari groaned in irritation, easilly slinging the small girl into her arms and taking off towards Suna. With how clutzy the poor girl was, Temari was not suprised that she thought she was some kind of god. She probably had sustained some kind of mental trauma.

MIZU'S POV

I woke up with a pounding sensation in my head, and a odd tightness to my body. The tightness i could easilly assume was because of the human body. The pounding...I was not so sure. The last I remembered was walking to Suna with Temari.

"Mizu-san?" I pried my eyes open, wincing at the bright light. I was in a plain hospital room, with nothing but a single cot, on which i was laying, and a side table. There was no window, and the only way in and out was a solid metal door in the corner, farthest from the bed. Standing near the door was a elderly nurse with wispy hair pulled up in a bun and kind brown eyes. "How are you feeling dear?"

"My head hurts" I pouted pitfully. "I dont remember what happened"

"I will go get you some more medication for the pain...on a scale of 1-5 how bad is it? 1 being not bad at all and 5 being terrible?"

"2 and a half" I stated after a moment of consideration.

"Okay" She made a note on the clipboard she held in her hands. "I will go get the medication...and the Kazekage wishes to meet with you...i will be sending him in, if that is okay?"

"Why are you asking me if its okay?" My eyes widened.

"What do you mean child?" The nurse tilted her head and furrowed her brows.

"He's the Kazekage...surely you cant say no to him." I thought through all the facts I had learned of this world, the Kage's have always had the most power...except perhaps the council.

"Kazekage or not, you are still my patient, and my job is to make sure you are comfortable" She gave me a soft smile. "Would you mind him coming in Mizu-san?"

"No! Not at all!" I gave her a bright smile. I liked this nurse. "But first...what is your name?"

"Kisahana Sara"

"Thank you Kisahana-san!" I giggled and waved as she walked away, shutting the door quietly behind her. If all the people in Suna were this nice...I may be able to stand to dry and heat.

It was only a few minutes before the door opened again, revealing a tall man with red shaggy hair and sea green eyes. I reconized him immediatly. Subaku no Gaara, the Kazekage.

"Mizu-san?" Gaara's voice was low and gravely, like the sand he carried in his goard.

"Yes?" I responded to his emotionless face with a grin.

"Welcome to Suna"

**A/N: I know that it is really short! But i hadnt updated in forever... Plus I thought that was a decent ending :) Also I am sorry for the typos...my wordpad doesnt have a spellcheck. **

**Question?: What do you think of Mizu? What do you think of the story idea?**

**Coming up next: Tsuchi in Konoha.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
